The Bijuu's Chosen
by Sai the Ink Master
Summary: It was once said that there were 10 holy entities who protected the Elemental Nations. What would people do if they found out the 10 had taken human form and were roaming among them?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue...**_

_**A long time ago, before the hidden villages had been created the world was ruled over and protected by divine creatures that were known as the Holy Bijuu.**_

_**The land was created differently for each Bijuu but there was one of them that ruled over not the land a sea but the skies above.**_

_**The final divine creature was known as the mighty Juubi. He was their king and all people worshiped him with great adoration for many centuries.**_

_**As the population grew the Bijuu created a temple and would take nine children from their areas without warning and would name them their 'Chosen'.**_

_**These 'Chosen' were gifted with the power to talk to the Bijuu and people would come from far and wide to ask their advice and for favors as well.**_

_**But as many years went by the people started to become greedy and pulled away from them so they moved their temple to the realm of the Juubi.**_

_**Now none of the other knew why but Juubi never picked a 'Chosen' and hardly if ever spoke to them without a good reason for it.**_

_**One day it was once again time for the divine creatures to look for their 'Chosen' but they decided to do something different instead.**_

_**Instead of having those to speak for them they themselves would be reborn into families that they had deemed worthy so they started to search the lands.**_

_**Toshiro the Ichibi found the Sabaku family from Suna and Tsukino the Nibi found a lovely family in Kumo who had one little girl and were currently expecting a son.**_

_**Shiva the Sanbi found the Yuki family in Snow Country and surprisingly all of the others found families they found worthy within Konoha Village.**_

_**Toujou the Yonbi went to the Shimura family, Jaren the Gobi went to the Hyuuga family, Shojen the Rokubi went to the Hatake family, Mangetsu the Nanabi went to the Morino family, Jougen the Hachibi went to the Uchiha Clan and Yukari the Kyuubi decided to go to the Nara Clan.**_

_**Juubi just stayed in his palace alone keeping an eye on everything as always when a man named Minato Namikaze caught his eye.**_

_**His father Jiraiya was a great shinobi and his mother was an outstanding kunoichi but his father was an enormous pervert but he was not, which surprised Juubi greatly.**_

_**When Minato became the Hokage he married a woman who came from the Whirlpool Kingdom. The two loved each other dearly yet Juubi noticed with contempt that Kushina never told Minato that she was a runaway crown princess.**_

_**Juubi took on a temporary form and went down to talk with the royal family in the Whirlpool Kingdom, which made them happy when they heard what he had to say. He then left and turned himself into a spirit so he could be reborn, a smirk on his face as he thought of them fun he was going to have in his life ahead...**_


	2. Chapter 1 Family Trouble

It was a warm and sunny day in Konoha and many people were out enjoying it. At the park during a rare moment of peace Minato and his wife Kushina were sitting by the lake looking out over the water, serene looks on their faces as he gently rubbed the large belly of his wife: "So how is our little Naru-chan doing today Kushi-chan?" "He has been very calm as he usually is dope." "Oi!" "He mostly moves around in the evenings and makes a big fuss in there when I try to eat my ramen 'ttebane! Its like he doesn't want me to eat it." "Minato-sensei we have just received a message from the kingdom of Whirlpool!" There was a gust of wind and Kakashi Hatake, one of his former students was standing there with a scroll in hand, neither noticing that Kushina had frozen and was looking at the water with worry on her face.

Minato took the scroll and read through it carefully, his eyes widening as he did so: "Oh Kami! There is going to be a royal ambassador coming to visit us in a day and a half Kakashi and Kushina! We have to go and tell everyone that we have to prepare something fast!" The teen nodded and disappeared, casting a discreet glance at Kushina before disappearing, a smirk hidden under his mask. Minato turned back to his wife and took her into his arms, kissing her soundly: "I am so sorry about this my love but I have to go back now. But I will see you back home tonight." She smiled and watched as he disappeared in a yellow flash to go back to work. Kushina looked at the water and then started to get worried, her face betraying her emotions: _'oh no! Now what am I going to do? When I left home I thought I was free from the royal family! Does this mean that mother and father know about my baby?They are going to take my little Naru-chan! I cannot let that...' _before she could think of what to do she had a pain in her belly and she yelled out, the ANBU chosen to protect her going to her side and taking her to the hospital to give birth.

Back in his office Minato went in and was shocked when he opened the door and found a group of eight people waiting there patiently and looking around at the pictures with interest. He bowed to them and was going to sit down and talk with them when a messenger from the hospital came in fast: "I am so sorry for bothering you during an important meeting Hokage-sama but your wife Lady Kushina is in labor and she is asking for you because she is having great difficulty for some reason." The eyes of Minato widened and he was going to say something when one of the representatives smiled and said: "Go ahead and go to your wife Hokage-dono. We will see you tomorrow during the alliance meeting if you wish." Minato smiled with relief and thanked them repeatedly and asked some of the ANBU to take them to their hotel before disappearing in a yellow flash to go to his wife at the hospital.

Once the group had been settled in the suite set aside for them they activated some security seals given to them by the king and queen and one of the men said: "Is the spy in the hospital already and waiting?" One of the other cloaked figures nodded and said as they sat down on one of the chairs: "There are three of them in the hospital and two of them in the delivery room sir. Lady Konan is going to be one of the nurses in the delivery room with another to administer the drug to cease her life. Lord Nagato is with Sir Yahiko to secure a safe exit for all of the spies from the hospital and be sure they would make it to the portal that will take them home." The group nodded and settled back to wait until their crown prince was born so that they could return home and take part in the celebrations planned for the birth.

A few hours later Minato was still pacing in the waiting room glancing at the delivery room door every now and then and wincing when he heard the pained screams of his wife, his worry flowing from him in waves: "Gaki stop worrying so much! Your mother is in there so everything should be just fine. Kushina is a strong woman so everything should go as planned." Minato nodded but he still kept pacing until the doors slammed open and Tsunade came out with worry on her face: "Minato, get ANBU here now to protect your son! Your now dead wife Kushina has the birthmark of the Whirlpool Crown princess and we had heard that she is a runaway!" The eyes of Jiraiya widened but Minato looked at them in confusion: "If she is a princess then why does she need protection from her own people? And what does her running away have to do with anything?" "I believe I can answer that Hokage-dono."

The three turned around to see a woman in a black cloak with red clouds standing there, a blue origami rose in her hair: "The kingdom of Whirlpool has a law that states that should the Crown Prince of Princess abandon their kingdom then said kingdom has sole rights to their first born child and neither parent will have a say in this. They are also to be put to death for betraying their country. The late Lady Kushina should have told you all of this but she figured if she hid her heritage then the law would not apply to her but she was dead wrong."

Minato ran forward with tears flowing and tried to hit her with a kunai but when it hit her there was nothing but paper flying everywhere: "I am not really here Yondaime-san. By now my original self and all of the others have gone back home for the celebrations. Later in his life should Prince Nathaniel decide if he wishes to visit he may but for now no one is allowed to see him." The three screamed and tried to grab the paper clone but she smiled and dissolved into bits of paper, leaving the three to mourn the loss of Kushina and try to figure out how to get the baby back.

_**Whirlpool Kingdom**_

In the middle of the vast ocean was an enormous nation known as the Whirlpool Kingdom. It was ruled by the Uzumaki family and had been so since its creation many years ago and all of the people were happy about it. Within the large palace in the middle of the Imperial City King Arashi Uzumaki III and his wife Queen Azula II were pacing nervously as their guards watched them with amused looks on their faces. King Arashi had blood red hair, deep violet eyes and a tan that most people would kill for. Queen Azula had beautiful pale skin, ruby eyes and dark brown hair that was long and flowed to the small of her back: "King and Queen Uzumaki the retrieval party has arrived with your new heir and the assassination party have already reported in and went home. Your heir is in the royal nursery now as we speak."

The two nodded, thanked them and rushed down the hall to the royal nursery where Konan was laying the sleeping newborn baby: "This is Crown Prince Naruto Nathaniel Uzumaki majesties. We managed to bring the young prince not only thirty minutes after he was born but none of his paternal family even caught a glimpse of him so they will not know what to look for when they start their search parties." The two thanked her and once she had left with the rest of her team the two peeked into the crib to see their grandson, who was slowly waking up.

The little boy had blood red hair with light blond streaks, dark amethyst eyes with flecks of red, three whisker marks on each cheek and what looked like a lightning bolt with the kanji for 10 on his forehead: "Dear Kami the prophecy was right! Our grandson and heir is the Chosen for the mythical Juubi! This is something we should tell everyone so that we can celebrate!" The two went to inform everyone and there were many celebrations all over the nation for more than four days. Not only did they have a new heir for the throne but the traitor who birthed him was gone and the prince was the Chosen for the mythical Juubi! Kami-sama had blessed them many times over.

_**5 years later...**_

"Young master where in the worlds are you? The king and queen are looking everywhere for you!" There was a rustle in the bushes and three six year old boys popped out of the bushes with slight panic on their faces. The first little boy had shirt red hair, sea green eyes with back rings around then and a sand dune with the kanji for 1 on his forehead. The next little boy had short blond hair, dark gray eyes and a blue flame with the kanji for 2 on his cheek. And the last little boy had dark brown hair in a short ponytail with soft brown eyes and a deep blue snowflake with the kanji for 3 on his right cheek. The red haired one was Sabaku no Gaara the royal consort to the Crown prince from Suna. The second little boy was named Yukimura Nii, his consort from Kumo and the last was Haku Yuki his consort from Snow Country, all three of them living in Whirlpool when they had been chosen as consorts.

The four of them had been playing a game of chess when Naruto left to go to the bathroom with some of the servants but he had sent them back and he had not come back yet: "Young master where are you?" There was a rustle in the leaves of one of the trees that towered above them and they looked up to find Naruto sprawled on one of the high branches fast asleep with a few ninja with unfamiliar headbands on the ground with a senbon in each of their necks that put them to sleep: "Akatsuki ANBU help!" There were poofs of smoke and a squad of six people in black cloaks with red clouds appeared. They saw the ninja on the ground and asked with worry: "What in the worlds happened here young ones?" Yukimura explained everything and when he was done five of them took the unconscious shinobi to the interrogation department while Itachi, who had retired from Konoha and went to work for Whirlpool went up the tree, carefully lifted the sleeping prince and then went inside so they could explain what had happened to the king and queen.

"They did WHAT?!" Itachi stood in the audience chamber where he was addressing the king and queen: "It appears Konoha sent some of their shinobi to infiltrate our forces." "They did not see him did they Itachi-san?" "It was the young master who placed them into the state they are currently in. Now he is resting in his chamber with the others keeping an eye on him." The two thanked him for the report and dismissed him then when they were in their private chamber Arashi put his fist through a wall that repaired itself with the seals they had everywhere: "How DARE those bastards try to kidnap our son like that! They have broken the terms of our alliance for the last time! GUARDS!" The doors opened and one of the palace guards came in: "You called Your Highness?" The queen nodded and said as Arashi went outside to calm himself down: "Tell the ones holding the spies to separate them and then send in the Uchiha Brothers." The eyes of the guard widened but then he smiled wickedly and said before leaving: "With pleasure majesty."

**So what did you think about this chapter FanFiction Land? Please let me know what you think about it! Sai**


	3. Chapter 2 Uchiha-Tachi and Shojen

In a dark room within the Torture and Interrogation department one of the Konoha shinobi was tied to a chair with chakra ropes that looked as if they were moving: "Wake the hell up you stupid Konoha spy!" A shock went through the ropes and the shinobi jerked awake and started screaming bloody murder because of the pain. When the pain had stopped and he had calmed down he slowly opened his eyes to find a sinister looking pair of black eyes looking at him from the shadows. A light in the room turned on and the eyes of the shinobi widened: "M...M...Madara Uchiha! B...b...but you died so long ago! How is it that you are here and so young?" Madara channeled chakra into the ropes again and asked as the man screamed again: "Why are there three Konoha shinobi here? What reason does your idiotic village have for breaking our treaties and borders?"

While that was going on in one of the rooms another one was occupied as well. Another of the shinobi was chained to a wall with chains that absorbed his chakra when he tried to channel it to break through them: "So are you finally awake kupo?" There was a bright flash on the other side of the room and a young man with short black hair was standing there, an orange swirl mask covering his face and an eye-hole glinting in the light: "So tell me kupo, why the hell are you here now that you broke our borders?" The shinobi just stared at him so Tobi snapped his fingers and the chains started to squeeze him and shock him, said man screaming in agony. After what seemed like hours the pain stopped and he looked up slowly, fear gripping him when he saw malice in the Sharingan eye peeking through the visible eye-hole: "Since you are not going to talk then I am going to show you why Tobi is a good boy..."

In the last room Kakashi was slowly waking up, his neck hurting where they had yanked out the senbon so he would not be paralyzed. He tried to get up but he was unable to move so he looked down as best he could to see that he was tied to a table with red chains that burned him every time he tried to move: "I wouldn't do that if I were you Jounin-san." Kakashi stopped struggling when the pain started to overwhelm him: "Why have I been brought here? What is it that we did wrong?" A figure moved around a little in the shadows and a vaguely familiar voice said: "Why is Konoha trying to infiltrate our home Jounin-san? Do you have any idea how many laws that you have broken and that you violated the terms of our alliance with Konoha?" Kakashi tried to get up again but the ropes shocked him again violently, causing him to scream out loud: "Now answer my question...oh dear Kami! GUARDS! Take this man to the medical center in suppression chains now! There is something important about him that I must report to the king and queen."The figure disappeared in a cloud of mist and the guards came in, their eyes widening when they saw the white water whip with the kanji for 6 exposed on his forehead.

Within the throne room ten minutes later Arashi and Azula were talking with Madara and Tobi about what their prisoners had told them once they had broken: "Majesties! Majesties I have something that I have to tell you!" The doors burst open and Obito dashed in, his eyes wide in surprise: "Majesties, the Jounin I had to interrogate is the Chosen for Rokubi!" All of their eyes widened and Madara dashed into the room where the children were sleeping while the others used one of the transport seals to get to the medical center. They walked to the security ward and into the last room where Kakashi was sitting up in his bed and looking outside with a fond look on his face: "King Arashi, Queen Azula is my assignment complete now majesties?" The four smiled and after they removed the chains Arashi said: "Welcome back Shojen. Once you are feeling better your father and brother will be waiting for you at home. And you are now on vacation until further notice." Kakashi thanked them happily and then went to sleep so he could rest up before going home.

Back at the palace Madara was watching over the four children who had fallen asleep with peaceful looks on their faces, thinking about how he had gotten to Whirlpool in a younger body in the first place. Madara had been a lost soul wandering around the mortal world with no one who was able to see him. He went from place to place just watching from a distance as his clan became one of the greatest in the nations. He could not forgive Hashirama for killing him at the Valley of the End so he made it so none of his descendents were ever able to unlock the Mokuton and he made it so Tsunade never had any kind of luck. He had been wandering for a few years when he felt himself being almost pulled towards Whirlpool. He floated into the palace unseen and went into the nursery where he found the most adorable baby boy that he had ever seen. And before he knew what was happening there was a flash and he was in a younger body along with his younger brother Izuna, who went by Tobi now and his clansmen Obito. When the three found out about the baby being the Chosen of Juubi they swore their loyalty to Whirlpool and the three became famous interrogators, even more famous than Ibiki and Anko of Konoha: "Madara-san?"

Madara shook his head to clear it from his memories and smiled softly when he saw the boys all sitting up and rubbing their eyes, Naruto moving a little more slowly than the others: "I did not mean to wake any of you little ones. I just came in to let you know that Shojen has returned and is resting in the medical center right now. You can ask the guards to take you if you would like to visit with him." Gaara, Yukimura and Haku rushed out of the room happily to get ready to go and visit their friend but Naruto just sat there with a thoughtful look on his face. Since he had a fever he did not want to get out of bed and get more sick: "I am sure that Shojen will not be angry at you for doing what had to be done." Naruto tilted his head slightly and Madara smiled softly: "Yes I am positive young majesty. Now you should go back to sleep since you still have a fever from training in the rain yesterday." Naruto nodded once and lay back down, falling asleep almost instantly. Madara put a fresh ice pack on his forehead and left the room so that the little prince would be able to get some rest without someone in the room bothering him.

At the medical center awhile later Kakashi had woken up from his short nap and looked up to see the three boys sitting at his bedside with relief on their faces: "Thank Goodness you are awake Shojen! We were worried about you!" Shojen smiled behind his mask and rubbed each of their heads fondly. He then looked around and asked: "Where is his majesty? I hardly ever see the four of you apart from each other." The three sat down on the side of the bed and Yukimura said: "He has a bad fever because he was training in the rain yesterday and he forgot to take an umbrella so he walked back in the rain." Shojen widened his eyes and was going to get up but they put their hands on him to made sure he stayed in bed and Gaara said: "He is going to be just fine Shojen. Madara is sitting with him and is going to inform the king and queen if anything..." "is that Madara coming this way?" The four of them turned to the window and saw Madara slowing jumping from roof to roof towards the medical center, Naruto waving to them from his back.

Haku opened the window and the two jumped in, Naruto jumping off and going to the bed to give Shojen a hug. Madara sat down and said as Naruto let his friend go and sat on his lap: "His majesty wanted to see how you were doing and apologize for what he had to do." Shojen rubbed the head of the little boy and said with his usual eye smile: "There is no need to feel sorry for anything majesty. If you had knocked them out and not done anything to me it may have looked a little fishy to everyone." Naruto smiled slightly and settled back into the lap of Madara so they could talk about things that had happened since Shojen had been away on his mission. Shojen looked over at Naruto to ask him something when he saw something unusual: "Majesty, who does it look like you are wearing make-up on your forehead?" Naruto looked at Madara for a moment and then he went into the bathroom to wash his face off. Madara looked at each of them and said in a stern voice: "Do not make a big deal about what you are about to see do I make myself clear? He does not want to be treated differently because of it and if you upset him I am going to get Tobi."

They just sat in silence for a moment but then they promised just as Naruto came out of the restroom with his head down so they could not see his face. He carefully sat down in the lap of Madara with his head down and said man told him with a soft look on his face: "You are going to have to show them sooner or later little one so you may as well do it now." Naruto kept his head down for a moment longer but then he sighed and lifted his head. There, for all of them to see was a blood red lightning bolt with the kanji for 10 on it: "T...T...T...Tensa Zangetsu! You finally decided to take a Chosen as well?"The little boy nodded since no one knew that they were actually the Holy Bijuu reborn. When Naruto started to feel warm again Madara stood up and scooped the little boy into his arms: "Alright that is enough little ones it is time to get you back to the palace and for His Majesty to get back to bed. He still has a fever and the three of you still have lessons after all." He nodded and waved to the small group before they took off through the window so he could go home to get more sleep.

The three boys settled back onto the chairs and Shojen said: "I am surprised that Tensa Zangetsu also chose to be reborn. He never wanted to claim Chosen before and also never showed much interest in the human race." They nodded and Haku said: "The last time he showed interest was when we found out that he sank Atlantis and sent some of his followers to destroy the survivors and anyone who had information on it." They all talked for a little while longer but then the guards came in to take the boys back to the palace for their lessons. Once everyone had gone Shojen slowly got out of bed and sat down in a chair by the window, his eye closing in happiness at the winds flowing gently into the room: "It feels so good to (yawn) be home again." He lay back in the chair and fell asleep with a content look on what could be seen of his face. Back at the palace Madara had just put Naruto back to bed and watched him fall asleep, a cold pack on his face to help with his fever: "We will all help you become a wonderful ruler Naruto-sama; that is a promise of a lifetime."

_**HA! Two chapters in one day! damn now my hand is cramping like hell. Well I hope that all of you in FanFiction Land like this story and let me know what you think alrighty? Sai**_


End file.
